Josh Barnett vs. Aleksander Emelianenko
The Fight The first round began and they circled. Barnett shot in for a single, Aleks stuffed it and they broke. They circled sizing each other up. Aleks had his hands low not respecting Barnett's hands. They clinched. Aleks landed a nice knee and another. He had a nice plum in. They broke. Barnett was saying he got poked in the eye. The fight was paused. The doctor came to check it. Fedor didn't look impressed in the audience. They continued rather quickly and they touched gloves. Barnett slipped a jab. Aleks missed an uppercut. They clinched and broke. Barnett seemed jumpy. Aleks landed a right hand and an uppercut. Barnett missed a one-two. Josh was getting bullied around. Barnett with good head movement however. Aleks landed a nice uppercut and they clinched. Barnett had the overhooks. They broke. Barnett landed a nice one-two to the body. He missed an overhand right. Aleks missed a big uppercut and backed off. Aleks missed a body shot of his own. Aleks landed a nice uppercut but Barnett dodged the next three quick punches and they clinched. They broke. Barnett landed a nice right hand. Aleks landed a nice right hand and they clinched. Aleks was starting to find his range. They broke with Barnett landing a pair of knees to the body. Barnett landed a body shot. They clinched again. Barnett broke with another knee. Aleks was faking that uppercut again now. Barnett landed a nice body shot. Barnett missed a right hand and ate a counter left hand. Both guys seemed to have settled in. Aleks landed another nice left and they clinched and Aleks landed a nice knee and they broke with Barnett showing good head movement. Aleks landed a nice jab. Five minutes remained. They clinched with Aleks missing an uppercut. Barnett had underhooks. They broke. Barnett landed a nice stiff jab. Aleks landed a left hook and a pair of right hands and they clinched, Barnett broke with a knee to the body and they clinched again and then they broke. Barnett landed a body shot. Aleks nearly slipped, he seemed tired. Both did. Aleks landed a right hook. Barnett has a good chin relatively. Barnett landed another nice body shot and slipped a jab. Three minutes remained with Aleks landing a nice right jab. Aleks landed a right jab. They exchanged in close with Aleks landing a jab and then a knee to the face that knocked out the mouthpiece. Time was called so Barnett could get his mouthpiece, blood was leaking from his nose. They continued. Aleks landed an uppercut. Aleks blocked a body kick. Barnett landed a good right hand. They clinched and broke. They clinched again. Barnett broke with a good knee to the body. Aleks slipped a right hand. Aleks was tired, hands low. Aleks landed a knee and Barnett landed a good knee of his own. One minute remained. Aleks landed a pair of jabs. Barnett missed a big right hand. Barnett landed a jab. Aleks turned away narrowly dodging a headkick. Aleks was tired. Barnett landed a right hand. Barnett came in with a body shot to the clinch with five remaining and they broke. Aleks dodged a front kick. The first round ended and Aleks collapsed holding the ropes tired. Aleks was exhausted sitting in his corner. Blood was really leaking from Barnett's nose, he wiped it away. The second round began and they touched gloves. Barnett landed a right hand and missed another one. Aleks landed a jab. Barnett landed a jab of his own. Barnett landed a vicious body shot and a leg kick. Aleks landed a jab and they clinched. Barnett kneed the leg. Again. Barnett got a body lock to side control. Barnett went knee on belly and then north-south, possibly reverse triangle from the top, nope back to side control. Barnett was wanting to knee the face and he landed one and another hard one there. Barnett landed a few body shots. He had that arm trapped with his knee and he grabbed a tight kimura. Aleks was defending. Barnett had it again and he cranked it and Aleksander tapped. He seemed to have injured his arm as well. Fedor came to check his brother's shoulder.